The Thirteenth Hour
by Neko-Xelshay-VI
Summary: This takes place during the events of when Roxas was in the Organization.   Roxas begins to question why he even exists the way he does. Axel and Xion try to cheer him up, but his mood always remains the same way.
1. Thoughts

The Thirteenth Hour

Minute 1~Thoughts~

As the sun began to set, it's glowing rays shone down on castle Oblivion. Roxas sat staring at it's beauty for the first time in many days. As the light dissapeared Roxas stood up and headed for the main lounge. A loud noise startled him as he passed the room occupied by the slightly insane Vexen.

'_He's probably conducting more experiments like usual,' _Roxas thought.

As he entered the lounge he noticed everyone was in their usual places. Saix staring out the large glass window, Demyx on the couch playing his Sitar and Zexion reading in his chair. Axel was off on a mission with Xion, Xigbar and Xaldin were most likely playing poker with Luxord, and Marluxia and Larxene were most likely off arguing like usual. The whereabouts of Lexaeus and Xemnas were unknown to Roxas.

He sat down on the empty couch across from Demyx and wondered what causes people to act the way they do.

"Hey, Roxas. You look a little distracted today. Everything alright?" Demyx asked putting his Sitar down beside him. Roxas simply nodded and stood up. More heartless had been appearing in the worlds and it was making Roxas feel uneasy. he wasn't in the mood to talk with Demyx right now. He decided to head back to his room. Maybe some peace and qiet would calm his head.

As he sat down on the bed a lot of thoughts were running through his mind. A loud laugh from the hall made yet another thought crawl its way into his mind.

Axel was back.

Roxas leaped off the bed so fast he nearly tripped on his own feet. He opened the door only to bump into the black haired Xion and falls back against the wall.

"Oh, Roxas! I'm sorry, are you okay?" Xion asked helping him stand properly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, where'd Axel go anyways?" Roxas poked his head down either side of the hallway hoping to see sight of the flaming red hair. Xion tapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards the kitchen.

Roxas bolted for the kitchen hoping to catch Axel before he began his 'sandwich phase'. He entered the kitchen just as Axel sat down with a plate of-what looked to be-four ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Hey, Roxy! Man, you missed a good mission! After Xion and I got rid of the heartless in Twilight town we watched some kids play a game called Struggle! This kid in camoflauge nearly fell off the stage!" Axel laughed as he picked the crusts off of his sandwiches.

"Struggle is a big sport in that town. That kid is always playing. No matter if he wins or loses, that girl and her friend always seemt o cheer him on." Roxas smiled, thinking about how it's sort of the same way with him and Axel. He took a seat across from Axel, sneaking one of his sandwiches while he wasn't looking.

Roxas heared a loud thud, and a crashing noise as the door to the kitchen opened to reveal Marluxia wearing a pink bath robe and a towel around his head.

"Why does Larxene insist we keep a vase outside of the kitchen when she known I'm terrible when it comes to glass objects?"

Roxas laughed and gave his shoulders a light shrug.

"Anyways, Axel, I need to borrow your hair dryer. Larxene stole mine and refuses to return it until I confess to stealing her boots."

"Sure Marly...I'll catch you in the morning Roxy."

Roxas started to clean up the table, until a thought occured to him.

"AXEL HAS A HAIR DRYER?"


	2. Notes

Minute 2~Notes

The way Roxas could tell the whole Organization was together was the simple fact that it was _loud. _Roxas stood at the door to the lounge debating whether it was safe to enter or not. Demyx's Sitar playing was causing Larxene and Vexen to start yelling. Axel and Marluxia were attempting to steal Zexion's book causing Lexaeus to try and interfere. Luxord was playing a game of poker with Xigbar and Xaldin causing a rather loud rucuss. Luxord had to be drunk.

Roxas attempted to dodge a pair of magic dice but ended up being hit in the face by Zexion's Lexicon. H epicke dit up off the ground and realized he made a terrible mistake.

"Roxas! Pass it here!" Marluxia yelled flailing his arms like a little child.

"Roxy! Me! Me! Give it to me!" Axel shouted knocking Marluxia aside.

Zexion managed to sneak his way past the two idiots and gently take the book from Roxas without a word. Roxas made his way next to Xion who was also trying not to get hit by flying objects. he sat next to her in the corner with his arms covering his head.

"It's nice to have everyone home but I wish they could all get along!" Xion laughed as Axel got punched in the arm by Zexion.

"Yeah, at this rate there won't be nothing to come home _to._"

Just as Everyone was about to turn on each other even more, Xemnas and Saix entered looking rather annoyed.

"What in Kingdom Hearts is going on here? You all have jobs you should be doing! Marluxia, your _precious_ rose garden is in need of watering. Axel, you haven't filled out those papers I asked you to complete after yesterdays mission! And Luxord! How many times do I have to tell you to put away those empty beer bottles of yours? I want this castle clean by the time I get back."

Marluxia, Axel and Luxord made there way out of the room looking very annoyed. Roxas and Xion stood up and joined the rest of the noticed Xigbar smirk rather devilishly and whisper something to everyone else.

"Kids need to learn how to take responsibility, right? Let's leave the cleaning up to the kids of the castle." Xigbar headed out of the room followed by everyone else. He stopped and placed a hand on Zexion's forehead.

"Technically, your still a kid. And frankly, I'm not too fond of you. You're going to stay here and help Roxas and Xion clean up."

Zexion mumbled something about Demyx being more of a kid than him but it was too late. Xaldin has shut the door as he left the room leaving Zexion, Roxas and Xion to fend for themselves. He sighed and turned to face the two with a scowl on his face.

"Alright, I'll clean up the couches. Xion, you take the floor and Roxas can clean the walls and tables."

Zexion started picking up the pieces of broken object while Xion grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floor. Roxas began to whipe the spilt coffee off a table with a wet rag. It took almost an hour for the three of them to return the room to normal. Roxas and Xion left Zexion to himself and headed to the kitchen to get a snack. In the distance they heard Zexion shout something about a sandwich and a glass of chocolate milk.

When they got to the kitchen they found a piece of pink paper with writing on it taped to the front of the door. Xion grabbed it, reading the contents out loud.

"_Dear Roxy, Saix sent us out on some wild goose chase. We'll be back sometime tomorrow, if not sooner. We left food on the stove incase you got hungry. P.S. Don't tell Marluxia I used his paper._

_-Axel"_

"Well, that puts the icing on the cake doesn't it?" Roxas said taking the note from Xion and placing it in his pocket.

They entered to find a plate of sandwiches on the stove with another note attached.

"_Thought you might get hungry, so I left a few sandwiches. Don't expect me to be this nice next time._

_-Larxene"_

Xion grabbed the plate of food and opened the door with her foot being careful not to drop any. Roxas reached into the cupboard grabbing three glasses and opening the fridge and pulling out a large jug of chocolate milk. He followed her back down to the lounge and places the cups and jug down on the table. Zexion put his book aside and reached for a glass, filling it half way with the milk. Roxas and Xion sat across from him handing the blue haired boy the note Larxene left.

"So where do you think everyone went, Zexion?" Xion asked taking a bite of one of the sandwiches. She made a loud gagging noise before placing the sandwich back on the plate and taking a large drink out of her glass. Larxene never was good at cooking.

"From past experiences I know for a fact that when the Organization is out for more than a few hours it means they might be looking for new members. I highly doubt that's why everyone is gone, but it's always an option to consider. Xemnas is always trying to make the organization bigger and stronger. Problem is, we're still called 'Organization XIII' even though there is now fourteen of us. If he recruits more nobodies we might as well be called 'Organization XIII and counting' "

Roxas and Xion laughed before throwing the plate of sandwiches into a nearby trash can.

"So, what if they really are out looking for new members? What if they come back without anyone?" Roxas asked sitting back down.

"Well, I could be wrong about the new member theory. Either it's a new member or a giant heartless is causing havock again. Don't get your hopes up if you think we're getting new members."


	3. Relief

Sorry this one's so short. i promise the next one's will be longer!~Xelshay

Minute 3~Relief

That night Roxas had trouble sleeping. He couldn't help but wonder if they were really out looking for new nobodies. Maybe it _was _just a giant heartless. But if it really was a heartless, would everyone come back alright? What if Axel or someone got hurt and didn't make it back?

Roxas kept shifting in his bed all night. By the time the sun strated to rise Roxas still hadn't gotten any sleep. A silent tap on the door echoed through his room. Xion opened the door with a smile and sat down at the end of his bed.

"The others will be back soon. Xemnas contacted Zexion to say it was just a heartless after all. I wanna do something special to let them know we missed them. Let's make a big breakfast! They have to be hungry, right?"

Roxas smiled and ran a hand through his messy golden hair. "That's good to hear."

Xion went back to her room to get changed while Roxas slipped his cloak over his clothes and ran a brush through his hair. When the two got to the kitchen Zexion was attempting to make scrambled eggs. He wore his cloak unzipped and his hair was messy and un-brushed. Xion started to cut up pieces of fruit while Roxas helped Zexion with the rest of the food. Roxas couldn't believe how much food it took to feed fourteen people. They placed all the food in the center of the large dining table just in time to hear the front door of the castle slam shut. The faint sound of Axel could be heard in the distance.

"Man I'm hungry! Hope they didn't eat all the good food around this place!" The red haired male wandering into the kitchen followed by nearly everyone else. They were shocked to return to a meal. Everyone sat down in a chair and started piling up their plates with whatever they could reach. Xion and Roxas sat down beside each other while Zexion finished up with the dishes.

"So, how'd it go guys?" he asked.

"Pretty good actually," Larxene said, "After we managed to get rid of the heartless we wandered the town for a bit. There were posters all over the place advertising a festival going on tomorrow." She snatched the last orange slice out of Xigbars hand snickering evily.

"Oh, that must be the summer festival. I heard they give away lots of free stuff. Y'know, carnival prizes, hotdogs and even free seasalt icecream on every street corner." Roxas said takign a bit of a piece of rather burnt toast.

Axel nearly choked on a tomato before slamming his hands down on the table. "Did you say FREE icecream? Why don't we go? C'mon Roxy, it'll be fun!"

Roxas glanced over at Saix who simply nodded and said, "Anyone who wants to go can. But don't wear the cloaks, they draw too much attention."

Roxas nodded and looked back at Axel with a smile on his face.

"Well, Looks like it's you, me and Xion, Roxy."

"Can I come too? It sounds like a lot of fun." Demyx's eyes seemed to sparkle as he spoke.

"Sure, Dem. So it's settled. We depart for Twilight town tomorrow morning."


	4. Festival

Minute 4~Festival

The next morning Roxas ignored the long leather coat a dug out his casual clothes. A white vest with black zipper-like patters, black and grey pants, and a black zip-up shirt. He slipped a checkered wristband on his left arm and two white and black rings. Roxas always was the early bird, so he was the first one to arrive in the lounge. Minutes later, Xion entered wearing a simple grey hoodie with numerous zippers and a pair of black shorts. She smiled and sat next to Roxas.

"Morning, Roxas."

"Morning, Xion."

About twenty minutes later Demyx entered wearing a pair of blue plaid pants, a white tee and an unzipped navy hoodie. His hair wasn't spiked like usual, but looked as though he left it the way it was when he woke up.

"Thanks for letting me come with you guys."

The three sat for another thirty minutes laughing to themselves until Axel finally came in. His outfit was composed of a maroon red sweater dangling with silver chains and a pair of black skinny jeans. The four headed out of the castle, closing the door behind them and stepped into the darkness on their way to Twilight Town.

Once they reached their destination the streets were already crowded. They walked the streets, stopping to play a few games and win a few prizes. Roxas was digging through a box of prizes when he got bumped in the back by someone. He turned around to see a boy about his age, wearing nothing but camoflauge and had light brown hair.

"Woah, sorry man! Hey, Pence, Olette, Hurry up! Seifer's gang went down this way!"

The boy turned away and ran down the street weaving his way through the crowd. Not far behind him, a bigger brown haired male and a girl wearing an orange and white flower print shirt followed. Roxas watched the three for a moment, before finally choosing his prize. He turned around and joined Xion and Demyx who were watching Axel play a game of balloon darts.

"According to the map, the icecream stands are located at the Station Heights." Roxas stated pointing up the long street.

With prizes in hand, the four weaved their way through the crowd and up the large hill to the Heights. The three children Roxas ran into earlier were standing in the middle of the street, arguing with another group of people. A young, blue haired girl stayed silent as the other five argued and through a storm of hand motions at each other. Roxas could faintly make out the words "Struggle" "Cheat" and "Stage". Roxas shrugged it off and continued on his way, almost running into a short fellow in a large brown hat and blue cape. The little person looked up, taking Roxas by surprise. His face was completely black, with bright yellow eyes. They almost reminded him of a heartless. The small guy almost seemed to _waddle_ his way towards the other group.

They reached the icecream stand in record time. The stand was nearly out of icecream with only four sea salt flavoured bars left. Roxas gave the man the munny and pointed towards the top of the clock tower. Axel and Xion smiled, but Demyx looked rather dumbfounded. Roxas just seemed to laugh.

They sat atop the tower eating their icecream and watching the people. Xion smiled, holding her hand up to the sun almost looking as if she were trying to grab it. Roxas placed the icecream in his mouth, and stretched his arm out as well. Axel and Demyx did the same, all four trying to grab the sun. They laughed in unison, their legs swaying back and forth.

"So _this_ is where you guys always go after you finish a mission," Demyx said, inspecting the words 'Loser' on his popsicle stick and throwing it off the tower.

"Yeah, it's just so...relaxing. It feels so good to be able to relax after a days work and eat a refreshing treat for once." Roxas smiled, placing the wooden stick into his pocket.

"We should be getting back soon, don't you think? The crowd is starting to leave." Xion stood up, brushing her clothes off with her hands and stretching her arms out to the side.

Axel sighed, standing up as well, pretending to push Xion off the tower. Roxas and Demyx laughed as she punched him in the arm. They all gathered up their prizes and made their way down from the tower.

By the time they had gotten back to the castle, the sun had set in Twilight Town and it was now night. They quietly made their way into the castle, closing the door behind them. They parted ways at each other's rooms, turning in for the night.


End file.
